Beautiful Goodbye
by liebschaden
Summary: The GetBackers are given a job to find a rare item: Kismet. This item is said to grant the wish of whoever possess it. What happens when it falls into the hands of Akabane?
1. I'd Do Anything

A disclaimer is pointless since it's obvious they're not mine. XP

**I'd Do Anything**

Ginji sighed deeply, his soul leaving his body in the form of a ghost. Ban glanced over at his friend. They hadn't had a job for over a week. They had no money and were starving. All they had was the car. They had signs posted over it about their business, the GetBackers. They had been kicked out of the Honky Tonk. Now they were out on some sidewalk like homeless people. Actually, they were homeless since they didn't have the Honky Tonk.

"I hate to admit it but…we need one of Hevn's jobs right now." Ban fell down next to Ginji.

The blond didn't respond. Ban didn't expect him to. They were both drained and needed a miracle.

"Hey boys." The two GetBackers glanced up at Hevn's voice.

"Hevn!" Ginji perked up immediately.

As usual, Hevn was wearing very revealing clothes. She had on a tight, short black leather skirt and a bandana tied over half her breasts. Around her neck was a leather choker with a red rose in the center. The leaves hung down from strings into her cleavage.

"I got a job, you guys interested?"

"The object is called Kismet. It is said that it governs destiny and grants any one wish to the person its possession. The employer didn't want to be seen so I was told to tell you the information which isn't negotiable. The pay is three million yen."

"We'll take it!" Ban, who is usually caution about Hevn's jobs, agreed.

"Good. Just as I thought." Hevn smiled at the two GetBackers as they discussed what they were going to buy with the money. "Here is what you need to know." She handed Ban a folder with information in it.

He scanned over the contents and came across a picture of a statuette of a human with cat ears and tail. The name beneath it was Kismet. A blindfold was over the eyes and its paws were together over its chest as if it were praying. Ginji glanced over Ban's shoulder as he turned the pages. Their moths dropped open and their eyes widened as they saw a picture of someone they didn't expect.

"I was wondering when you would get to that picture. He's the one who took Kismet." The picture was of the Jackal.

"Why would he take it?" Ginji glared at the picture.

"Maybe he has a wish he wants to be granted." Hevn shrugged. "Just get it back and the money's yours."

"Easier said then done. We don't know where to even begin looking." Ban closed the folder.

Ginji stared out the window at the stars above. They were in the small car. Ban was driving as usual. This job wasn't going to be easy. It was always by chance that they found the Jackal. And now, when they needed to find him, he was no where. They didn't know anything about him that would give them any clues.

"This job pays exactly what we need and we can't even do it." Ban grumbled out his frustration.

"Don't worry, Ban, we'll find him."

"How do suppose we do that!"

"I think he took Kismet so we would find him."

"You're probably right. So then he's setting up a trap. It's probably to get you."

"Why me!" Ginji turned chibi and pouted.

"He likes fighting you because of your electricity."

Ginji whimpered in his seat as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to see Jackal especially if Ban wasn't with him. He was told that the scalpels were changed to a different type of metal or something like that. He had a trump card but now it was gone. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance alone with the psychopath. He shivered at the thought. Ban seemed to notice. He pulled the car over into a place where he assumed it wouldn't get taken away by the department. It seemed to happen too much to be a coincidence.

"I won't let him take you Ginji." Ban reached out to caress Ginji's cheek.

"Ban…" Their lips connected in a short, sweet kiss.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll think about this later."

Ginji shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Ban's neck and crushed their lips together. In seconds, their tongues were at war. Ban allowed Ginji to win. He reached to the side of his seat and pulled on a lever. The seat moved back and allowed Ginji room to sit on Ban's lap. As they continued their heated kisses, Ginji rocked his hips into Ban's, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Ban moved his hands to under Ginji's shirt and teased his nipples. The blond broke their kiss and gasped. The hands traveled lower and slipped under the waistband of Ginji's pants.

"Shit…we don't have lube." Ban sighed.

"That's ok." Ginji smiled at Ban reassuringly and rocked his hips harder. "There are…other ways…to release."

The times that Ginji ran things were far and few between. Ban never complained once. He met in time with Ginji's thrusts as the blond kissed his neck and bit the flesh, planning to leave a mark. He quickly unbuttoned half of Ban's shirt and kissed his chest.

"Ginji." Ban moaned out the blond's name.

After a few more minutes of kissing and thrusting, they climaxed with each other's names on their lips. Ginji rested his forehead at Ban's neck as the brunette kissed the top of his head. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, leaving the worries of the world for tomorrow.

"A test of power, that's all it is. If the legend is true…" The famous, mysterious smile formed on the Jackal's face. "…I shall see you soon."


	2. Inside Out

**Inside Out**

Ginji slowly opened his eyes and blinked his sleepy state away for a few minutes. He lifted his head up and smiled sweetly into Ban's neck. He loved the smell of Ban in the morning. As he snuggled the flesh, Ban woke and kissed the blond's head. Ginji pushed himself up to smile at Ban.

"Good morning Ban-chan."

"Morning." Ban replied tiredly. "I wish the night didn't have to end."

"But that wouldn't be fun."

"Hm?"

"It's more fun to live day-to-day then to repeat one night. Every new day I spend with you is more special then the last." Ginji finished with a small kiss to the side of Ban's lips.

"Then let's get Kismet and get our money so we can buy all the food in the Honky Tonk!" Ban smiled widely at Ginji as the blond wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Tick Tock, the clock is painful, all sane and logical." Akabane hummed under his breath as he walked at a leisurely pace through an abandoned warehouse. "I want to tear it off the wall." He stopped in the middle and made a thoughtful hum in his throat. "My wish has been made. I only need it to be granted."

"Do we have to?" Ginji whined.

The duo had received a message that the Jackal was seen around an abandoned warehouse. They had rushed to the location right away but as they stood outside of it, they were stalling to enter. It was old building but looked as if it would stand for many years. But even so, they hesitated.

"Let's just get it over with." Ban pushed at Ginji's back so he would enter first.

"Hey! Stop! I don't wanna!" Tears flowed like a river down Ginji's face as he complained.

The GetBackers entered the warehouse Ginji first. The clock within ticked for ten minutes before the building caved in within the time span of a minute.

The wind blew with a gentle force, clearing the last bits of smoke from the newly fallen building. It rustled a few tresses of brunette hair. Ban winced slightly as he crashed into consciousness. One leg was trapped under a rock and he was sure it was broken. But he didn't care about it. He glanced around trying to spot a fluff of blond hair. None met his vision.

"Ginji…" His voice was raspy as he called the name. "Ginji?" He called a little louder before coughing to clear his throat. "Ginji?" His cry was more desperate this time. "GINJI!"

Light blue eyes slowly slid open and stared at the ceiling above. Pain suddenly flared from the blond's chest and he quickly closed his eyes. A small moan escaped his lips as he moved an arm to rest on his chest. His breaths came slower and he opened his eyes again. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Finally awake." Akabane smiled his enigmatic smile as he walked towards the blond male lying on the couch.

"Who are you and why does my chest hurt?" He would have sat up but the pain would make him pass out.

"You don't remember me?" His head shook to respond. "Do you know your own name?"

"…um…Ginji…I'm pretty sure it's Ginji. Am I supposed to know you?"

"Why, yes, of course. I'm your friend."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. I only know my name."

"You had a terrible accident and you seemed to have bumped your head. But you should rest."

Akabane turned and left the room. He entered the kitchen and leaned on the counter, partially covering his mouth with a hand. A whisper of an evil giggle escaped his lips. This was what he had wanted. Kismet had granted his wish. He had a plan and it was to befriend Ginji then brake him into a thousand pieces. To do this he had wished for Kismet to make the blond GetBacker lose his memory.

"I will start tomorrow."


	3. Missing

**Missing**

Ginji slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. He still couldn't remember him. _What was his name again? Oh yeah. He told me it was Akabane…it does sound familiar._ He sighed when his head started to hurt once again. _I guess thinking is not a good idea._ He glanced at the entrance of the living room when Akabane entered. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. A smile graced his lips.

"Are you felling better today?"

"Yes, I am. My head hurts when I try to remember things though."

"Then don't. Your memory will return when the time comes." He left the room and entered the kitchen.

_It will return. But only when my fun is over._ He opened the door to the fridge and glanced inside. He pulled out some eggs and beacon before closing it once again. When he turned he saw Ginji standing in the doorway. The blond probably wouldn't believe his eyes if he had his memory. He thought the psychopath was a monster. But the term psychopath only meant that he felt no guilt when he killed. It didn't mean he lived in some dark corner during the day and killed at night. He did have good suits which he wore whenever he was out. He was like any other person save for the psychopathic tendencies. But everyone has a flaw, right? All superheroes did. But he was no superhero; Ginji was, even Ban. And he, he is their enemy. But he would have to push that aside. He needed to act like a friend for his plan to work. The feeling he gets when a challenge appears filled his entire being as he watched his "science project" lean against the doorframe.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned.

"A little." The blond shrugged.

"Then sit down."

Ginji sat at the small table which occupied the kitchen. He watched as Akabane cooked their breakfast. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and Akabane should know the answers, right? He claimed they were friends. He felt sad that he couldn't remember. He probably hurt his friend's feelings when he said that. But he seemed so understanding and kind. He didn't know what had happened but he was lucky to have a good friend to take care of him.

When Akabane was done cooking, he brought plates of food to the table and set one down before Ginji.

"…um…Akabane-san?"

"Yes?"

"How did I lose my memory?"

"You had entered an unstable building and it collapsed. We were supposed to meet but had gotten the address wrong."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It must have scared you when I hadn't shown up on time."

"It's quite alright."

"So, how did we become friends? I mean…it's obvious you're much older then me."

"True. We met when I was working."

"Working? What do you do?"

"I'm a Transporter."

"Oh cool. But…how did we meet?"

"You had hired me for a job that had gotten personal."

"Oh."

"Anymore questions?"

"No…for now I guess."

The rest of their breakfast passed in peace, each contemplating their own thoughts. Ginji was slowly piecing together what he was told and Akabane was watching him, an amused little smile on his face.

Ban was a complete wreck. He sat on one of the stools within the Honky Tonk, beating himself up inside. He had promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ginji and it still did. He had found a phone and called Shido, knowing that if Ginji was buried under rocks, the beast master would find him. But he didn't. That meant the Jackal had him.

"I may have worked with him but not even I know where he lives." Himiko shook her head as she glanced at Ban.

"It's like he doesn't exist. My animals couldn't find him." Shido sighed in aggravation.

No one knew what was happening to Ginji. Considering the fact he's with the Jackal, they thought up all of the worse case scenarios. Ban seemed calm and collected but turmoil occupied his thoughts. He wanted Ginji back. Now. Who knew what that monster was doing to him!


	4. Scars

**Scars**

"Akabane-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"I wanna go out."

Akabane switched his gaze from the television to Ginji. They stared at each other with different gazes. Ginji hoped Akabane would agree. He was told that he shouldn't go out on his own in case something happened. He was still a little fragile due to his memory loss. At last Akabane smiled at him.

"Where were you thinking of going?"

"I dunno…just out, I guess."

"Well, we need to get some groceries. Would that be enough of an outing for today?"

"That would be great! I'll even cook!" Ginji practically bounced from the room to get his shoes on.

Akabane watched as he did so. He had a little trouble due to his clothes. He was wearing one of Akabane's white dress shirts and a pair of black jeans he had found. The blond needed to role them up a bit so as not to step on them. The older male stood from the armchair he was seated in and walked towards the entrance to his home. Ginji was waiting for him outside. He had a large smile on his face as he watched the almost cloudless sky above him.

When Akabane exited the house, Ginji walked down the short path to the black Mercedes in the driveway. Akabane unlocked the doors with the device in his hands before Ginji opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. He quickly put on his seatbelt as the dark haired male entered and did the same. The grocery store wasn't far from the house. It had only taken fifteen minutes to drive there. The second the vehicle was parked, Ginji was out of it and running inside. Akabane let a chuckle escape his lips as he soon joined the younger male.

"…um…Akabane-san? What would like to eat for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything. It's entirely your decision."

"Alright…how does pasta sound?"

"That's fine."

"Alright." Ginji smiled up at him.

They wandered the many rows within the store, looking for things they needed for dinner as well as for the next week or so. Ginji didn't know if his memories would come back before then but he planned for the future anyways. When they turned down the next aisle, Ginji froze at the people a few feet from him. It was a mother, father, and a small boy. They were smiling and talking about the food before them. Akabane noticed where his gazed had landed.

"Akabane-san…" His voice was so low that it almost went unheard. "…where are my parents?"

"Oh, are you sure you want to know?" The question was to bide some time for him to think.

"…uh…yeah…I want to know."

"Very well. They died a long time ago in a car accident. You had been living in an orphanage."

"Oh." Ginji watched as the small family turned the corner before look down at his shoes.

Akabane saw this as a perfect opportunity to strengthen Ginji's belief in their "friendship". He moved to stand in front on the blond male and tilted his head up with his gloved thumb and index fingers. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He didn't want to cry in the middle of the store. Akabane smiled down at him and moved his hand so it rested on his cheek. He massaged the skin with his thumb.

"It is all in the past now Ginji. Do not worry about it now." Ginji nodded at his words and let a small smile form on his face. "That's better." Akabane bent down and kissed his forehead before turning down the aisle and searching through the food.

Little to his knowledge, Ginji blushed. His eyes were slightly wider. He raised a hand to his forehead and watched as the older male started to turn back towards him. He quickly dropped his hand and ran over to him.

Within Akabane's mind, he was laughing with such an evil intent. His plan was finally starting to work. He didn't think Ginji would wave such a reaction. He figured the blond would smile wider and continue to shop. But he blushed at the contact. _It seems things are going better then I had initially planned._

The making of dinner had been another interesting ordeal. Ginji had been true to his words. When they had arrived home from the grocery store, they had placed the items where they belonged. The younger male had started cooking instantly. Akabane was sitting at the small table, watching him.

"You lose your memory yet you know how to cook."

"Cooking is like instinct to me." Ginji turned to smile at Akabane. "And pasta is the simplest thing to make anyways." He turned back to the task at hand.

Akabane continued to watch him. It wasn't long before it was ready. Ginji placed a plate before Akabane and himself before digging in. He had made himself hungrier while cooking it. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Ginji decided to speak.

"Akabane-san?"

"Yes."

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?"

"Due to me job, I've gotten injured quite a bit and have acquired scars. Most people think my appearance frightening because of them."

"Oh…um…you should be more careful then."

Ginji went back to eating. He didn't know that Akabane was watching him again as he did so. His expression was thoughtful. No one had ever told him to "be careful" in years. People feared him so it wasn't necessary. At length, a smile formed on his face as he too continued to eat. _I suppose there is a first time for everything._

It didn't take long for Ginji to finish eating. He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and sighed in content. It had taken him longer to cook the food then to eat it. He had done a good job cooking dinner. And since Akabane had no complaints, it meant he really did so a good job. He found himself smiling more at the fact that Akabane liked his cooking then how good he himself found it to be. His eyes snapped open when he felt something to the side of his lips. A napkin was there and it was connected to Akabane's hand.

"You had some sauce on your face."

"Oh!" Ginji smiled as the napkin moved from his face. "Thank you." He grinned sheepishly across the table as the blush from before returned to his face. "Are you done? I'll clean up!" He stood quickly and grabbed his plate and reached out for Akabane's as well.

"I'll help you." The older male rested his hand on top of Ginji's as he grabbed the plate. "It is my place after all." He smiled as the blush darkened.

Ginji nodded before the plate was released. He turned with both in his hands to the sink. He placed them inside and turned on the water, testing the temperature so it wasn't too hot or too cold. He saw Akabane reach his side from the corner of his eye. He turned fully when he saw him remove his gloves. He had a scar on both hands, back and palm, which resembled an ink splotch. The skin was even lighter then his already pale skin. After a few seconds, Ginji had caught himself staring and turned back to the sink.

"Don't worry. I don't mind the looks I receive in public either. It's just bothersome when you want to be ignored."

"Oh."

Ginji grabbed a sponge before him and squirt some dish soap into it. He ran it under the water and soon created white, fluffy bubbles. He began to scrub at one plate while Akabane repeated his action and grabbed the other. Each were thinking their own thoughts. Ginji was wondering about the scars on his hands and was curious as to if there were more. Akabane was reflecting on the day. He had made the blond blush twice without even trying. His was having less trouble playing his game then he thought when the ordeal had begun.

Since there were so little dishes, it had only take ten minutes to clean, dry, and place them back where they belonged. It was almost ten when they had finished. They had eaten later then most people but that was because they had done a lot of grocery shopping. Ginji went to the living room when he was done and sat on the couch. He smiled when Akabane appeared in the doorway.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

"But where will you sleep!"

"It's big enough for us both."

"…um…it would be better then the couch…is it alright with you?"

"If it wasn't, would I be offering?"

"I guess not." Ginji smiled and rose from the couch.

He really did want to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed. He and Akabane were friends, right? If he was offering, then maybe he had slept over before. Of course, he didn't remember but that didn't mean he couldn't guess at how his life once was. He entered Akabane's room and stood at the doorway. He didn't have much in there. He had a bed, a small table with drawers to both sides, and a desk across from it with a small lamp and a laptop.

"Are you going to enter or stand here all night?" Ginji yawned nervously before entering.

Akabane went to one side of the bed and pulled down the blankets. His room was pretty basic. It was white save for the wooden furniture. He sat down on the edge before watching Ginji shift nervously from foot to foot. He was wearing a pair of light grey pajama pants and a buttoned up matching top. They were Akabane's of course so they were bog on him. All of his clothes made the blond look younger then his actually age. The older male was wearing the same style of clothes except the color was dark blue instead.

Ginji finally started to move towards the bed. He climbed in on the other side and lied down before Akabane. The blush crept back to his face. He didn't know why he continued to blush. He couldn't understand it. But he didn't want to think anymore, his mind was telling him to sleep. He rolled over on his side, his back to Akabane, and closed his eyes.

Akabane placed one hand under his head and one over his stomach, above the blankets. He smiled up at the ceiling. It excited him to no end on how things were going. He simply could not wait to begin another day.


	5. Thirty Minutes

**Thirty Minutes**

Ginji clenched his eyes tightly as he drifted from the world of dreams to the land of the living. He felt really comfortable and very warm. He slowly opened his eyes and let them focus for a few minutes. His pillow seemed odd. It wasn't fluffy like he had remembered from the night before. He tilted his head up and down before finally noticing. He sat bolt up in bed and took deep breaths as his eyes widened. He glanced down and off to his side.

He had been sleeping on Akabane's arm.

Luckily, the dark haired male was still asleep so he couldn't see the blush that had formed on Ginji's sleepy face. He sighed deeply before removing the blankets from his lower half and getting out of bed. He watched the other male for any sign of movement but found none. He didn't want to awaken the sleeping male.

Ginji soon found himself in the kitchen. He sat at the small table and folded his arms on top of it, resting his head on them. He stared ahead at the counter with blurred, sleepy eyes. He had a good sleep but almost everybody in the entire world still felt drowsy upon awakening. He yawned as his eyes drifted shut once again. Akabane's sleeping form entered his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. _Why did I picture that?_ He lifted his head and glanced towards the clock that hung above the small table.

"It's nine thirty. I think I should take a shower. I know it's been a little while." With the plan set, he stood and padded softly down the hall.

He quietly closed Akabane's bedroom door and entered the bathroom. It was on the other side and a few feet away from the bedroom. He entered and closed the door before starting to run the water.

Akabane turned on his side before his eyes slid open. His expression resembled a lost puppy. There was a slight from on his face from waking up and his eyes wanted to close and return to a sleeping state. Then he noticed. Ginji wasn't in bed and he heard water running in the distance. He sat up and allowed the blankets to pool in his lap. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. _It's not coming from the kitchen. It wouldn't sound this much. It must be from the bathroom._ He slid his legs from the bed and stood, raising his hands to stretch out his stiff muscles. He left his room and stood before the bathroom door. He heard a voice within it. It was definitely Ginji's.

"So he sings when he showers." Akabane smiled before resting his hand on the doorknob.

He twisted it slowly before opening the door. All he could see was the blond's form through the slightly clear, yet unfocused material of the shower. An evil smile formed on Akabane's face. He had an idea to do something that would provide a very entertaining scene. He closed the door quietly before simply standing against the wall before it. He didn't know how long Ginji had been in the shower, but he would wait for however long it took for him to finish.

Ten minutes later found Ginji turning off the shower. Akabane faked sleepiness and opened the bathroom door. Ginji froze with a towel in his hands. Akabane would have been smiling as evilly as he had been but that would have disturbed the scene. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Ginji forced himself to move and wrap the towel around his waist. Akabane figured that was the time to react. He turned and left the room, standing just outside the door with his smile.

"Excuse me Ginji-kun." He managed to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Th-that's a-alright." Ginji mumbled stuttered words.

"You should have locked the door."

"I d-didn't think y-you w-would have woken u-up." His voice sounded flustered.

Akabane turned back around and leaned on the doorway as he watched the younger male. Ginji was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and glanced up when he noticed that Akabane had moved. A deep blush was on his face. It was a very interesting sight to behold indeed. Droplets of water glistened on his skin as he sat before the older male.

"You shouldn't be nervous. I'm male as well so you don't have anything I haven't seen already." Ginji nodded slowly at his words but the blush remained. "I will go start breakfast now." He turned from the room and entered his own.

Ginji shook his head quickly from side to side. He wasn't blushing over Akabane seeing him. He had blushed at the adorable, sleepy expression he had. He was trying to deny it but it was a very cute expression. At long last, he sighed and stood. He left the bathroom and entered Akabane's room. He couldn't stay in a towel all day; he needed to change. But he stopped immediately after opening the door.

Akabane was facing him, about to put on a white dress shirt. Ginji was staring at the scars over his body. He had a long gash on the left side of his body. It ran from where his neck connected to his shoulder down to waist. A small cut traced the side of his neck as well. After a few more seconds he caught himself and started to stumble with apologies.

"It's quite alright." Akabane giggled at him. "I know my appearance is odd so I don't blame you for staring."

"But I'm s-still sorry." Ginji hung his head in defeat.

_The day is off to a very amusing start._ Akabane thought to himself as he placed his shirt on and started to button it up, leaving a few top buttons undone.

Ginji flipped through the channels, searching desperately for something to watch. His search was in vain. He stopped on a channel, bored of surfing and saw a commercial for a movie. It was Metallix and out on DVD. A bright smile formed on Ginji's face. He hopped from the couch to the bedroom where Akabane was working at his desk.

"Akabane-san!" Ginji asked excitingly.

"Hm?" Akabane glanced up from his work.

"Can we go rent some movies! I just saw a preview for one that looked interesting."

"I suppose we could. You can also choose some for tomorrow when I'm gone."

"Oh? You have work to do?"

"Yes, I do. It's during the night though and I should be back in the early morning sometime."

"Alright. Let's go, let's go!" Ginji ran down the hall to get his shoes on.

It had taken the duo half an hour to find some movies to watch. They went through the entire movie store, down every aisle and found eight to watch. They were: Blitz, Mistaken Fluke, Metallix, Until Death…Do We Part, The Reason I'm Everything You Want, Angel From My Nightmare, Ironically Cliché, and Twilyte Rapture. They were going to watch two tonight and Ginji would watch the rest by himself tomorrow.

The first movie was Mistaken Fluke. The two sat on the couch, all lights off, and a bowl of popcorn in Ginji's lap. He insisted on buying it when they were at the movie store.

Finally, after thirty minutes into the movie, Akabane was going to act out a small plan he had thought of while wandering down the rows of movies. Ginji had stopped eating popcorn due to the movie. The older male slowly inched his hand under the blond's chin and turned it to face him with his index finger. Ginji's eyes were still partially fixed on the screen but that changed the second he felt pressure on his lips. His eyes widened as he stared at Akabane. It had only lasted for a few seconds but it left Ginji dazed.

"I have work to do so I leave you for tonight." He stood and left to his room.

Ginji watched him go, still stunned. When the door closed, he quickly raised his hand and covered his mouth. _Why…I don't…He…_ The poor younger male was very confused about the situation. He was starting to doubt it had happened but when he started to move his hand, his lips tingled. He traced them with his fingertips for a few seconds.

"But…why…" No response came.

Meanwhile, Akabane sat at his desk, turning on his computer. A smile was on his face. It resembled the one he wore after tearing a person to shreds. It was of triumph and satisfaction. But there was still much more he wanted to do. He had wanted to do more tonight but figured he could do more another night. He would have fun with the blond before acting. As the seconds of his life ticked by, he could hardly contain his excitement over his plan. It had begun and it would finish how he desired.

He lifted his hand and rested his fingertips lightly over his lips.

"My dear Ginji-kun…I will get another taste soon." He smiled at the screen. "Soon indeed."


	6. Pinch Me

**Pinch Me**

The night was peaceful. Everyone was asleep due to the time. It was far too early in the morning for anymore to be awake unless they worked at jobs with night shifts and such. Jackal was on such a job.

His scalpels sliced through flesh and anything else with the human body that got in its way. The person didn't even have time to scream out in pain. A smile danced on his face as he regarded his "artwork". Something flashed before his line of vision which gave him just enough time to dodge an oncoming attack. It seemed he was found at last.

"Where's Ginji?" Ban growled out as he flew by Jackal, hand forming a claw.

"What would be the fun in telling you?" Jackal jumped and flipped into the air as string glided by him.

He landed and tilted his head up to get a better view of his opponent. Ban, Kazuki, and Shido were standing before him. Instantly, scalpels appeared in his hands as he vanished before them and reappeared behind them. The only managed to get their clothes torn as they dodged. Kazuki threw more string at him but he cut them with ease. Then it was Shido's turn. He took over in beast form and lunged at Jackal. He dodged with ease and, with great speed, struck the beast master in the back with three scalpels. He fell to the floor with a groan as Ban ran towards Jackal once again. Jackal caught his claw-like hand as it attempted to reach his chest. Kazuki had jumped overhead and threw his string down upon Jackal. Ban ripped his wrist from the Jackal's grip as it loosened. He kneeled on the floor and glanced at his torn jacket. The string was still locked around him, holding him in his kneeled position.

"Very good show. As entertaining as this was, I must be getting home before I am missed." He felt blood trickle down his arms where the strings tightened.

The blood gathered in his hands and formed more scalpels. He easily sliced the string and tossed the blades at the three to make them stagger back. Before they could blink, Jackal was gone. Ban fell to his knees and punched at the ground. He was just about to use his Evil Eye too.

"Ginji…where are you?" He clenched his eyes shut tightly and rain began to fall on and around them.

Akabane opened the door to his house and entered. Ginji appeared a second after he had closed the door. He took one look at him and gasped. His clothes were torn and rain soaked.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Worrying is not necessary, Ginji-kun."

Even so, he still rushed forward and helped the older male to take off his hat and jacket. Akabane continued insisting he was fine but Ginji pushed him towards the bedroom and ordered him to change. There was no room for protest and Akabane was too amused by the situation to care. He had begun to attempt to undo the buttons of his shirt but his fingers had become numb to the rain. He wouldn't have been so cold if he hadn't run into a few distractions. He became frustrated at his failed attempts.

Ginji seemed to notice. With a few second of hesitation, he walked towards Akabane, where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and kneeled in front of him. The older male watched him with curiosity. With a small amount of blush on his face, Ginji slowly raised his hands and moved Akabane's out of the way. He then began to do the task himself.

"I would have done it myself in a few minutes."

"B-but…staying in c-clothes that a-are wet, isn't g-good."

Akabane let Ginji undo the buttons of his shirt, feeling the warmth radiating from the younger male. When he was done, he pulled the material away and stared at the scars on his body. It was almost like he was entranced by them. Without realizing it, he traced his fingertips, lightly, across the skin near the large gash. The skin was chilled under his touch but started to warm up as he lingered.

Unknown to the blond, Akabane was having a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to run his fingers through the blond locks. He wanted to grab his arm and pull him to sit in his lap. He wanted to kiss those lips, which were dangerously close to his chest, with such deep passion. Before he did lose control, however, he cleared his throat and caused Ginji to snap out of his trance.

He pulled away and glanced up at the older male. His cheeks were crimson as he attempted to squeak out an apology. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He closed his mouth instead and stared up at Akabane. He was looking for a trace of disgust or something but his expression was perfectly blank. But then he remembered, why would he be disgusted if he had kissed him only hours before this time?

Before another thought formed in his mind, he discovered a slightly cold hand against his cheek and a second later, lips were upon his. He didn't pull back nor did he accept. But the dark haired male didn't move either. They stared at each other over the kiss.

Akabane knew he was risking his wish by moving quickly but he couldn't resist anymore. After a few seconds more, he pulled back. But he only managed to get a few inches away before the younger male had wrapped his arm around his neck and pressed their lips together again. Akabane tried to get a glimpse at his eyes but they were tightly shut.

Before long, Akabane decided that Ginji must be alright with it. He opened his mouth and began to lick at the younger lips. Hesitantly, they opened. Akabane's tongue wormed through and prodded Ginji's into responding. Slowly, it did. Seconds seemed to tick by before their tongues were meshed together in either's mouth and dueling for dominance. Of course, Akabane won but Ginji still fought for fun.

Soon, they found themselves breaking away and panting with deep breaths, staring at one another. Passion filled both of them. Suddenly, Ginji realized he had moved. He was no longer kneeling on the floor but sitting in Akabane's lap, legs wrapped around his waist and hands in his, still damp, hair. One of Akabane's hands was under his shirt while the other rested on his neck.

"A-Akabane-s-san…"

"Yes?"

"Y-you're still i-in wet c-clothes."

"Then perhaps I should change them."

Akabane smiled his usual smile as Ginji held onto his shoulder and began to untangle his legs. When he managed to do so, he began to stand on the floor but his knees gave way beneath him. Akabane caught his waist with ease and helped to steady him before letting go. He left from the room in a hurry. Akabane let out a slow and shaky breath. He had not expected this at all. But it wasn't a bad thing.

"I'll need to take a shower now."

Ginji slowly opened his eyes as the sun glared to wake him up. He sat up and glanced around the room. Akabane was no where to be seen. He rubbed at his eyes before standing from the bed and leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen upon smelling food and saw the older male by the stove, cooking eggs. Ginji sat at the small table and rubbed at his eyes once again before yawning. This caught the other's attention.

"Good morning Ginji-kun."

"Good morning Akabane-san."

After a few minutes, breakfast was made and they were eating. The event passed in silence. Ginji was concentrating on his food and Akabane was concentrating on Ginji, but this went unnoticed by the younger. When they had finished, Ginji finally looked up at Akabane.

"Akabane-san…"

"Yes?"

"…um…" A light blush grew on his face as he glanced down at his empty plate.

"There is no need to be nervous about what had occurred." Akabane reached out and raised the blond's head with his thumb and index finger.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before a small smile formed on Ginji's face. Akabane let his head go and smiled in return. He then stood and took the plates to the sink.

Later on in the day, after discovering that neither of them had wanted to eat what was in the house, they decided to go to a restaurant. It wasn't that they didn't have food or that it had gone bad, it was that they didn't feel like eating what was there. The restaurant they chose was called Twilyte. It had the best food.

They were currently at a table near the window, waiting for their food. Ginji had ordered ribs with a baked potato and Akabane had ordered spaghetti with meat sauce. At the moment, Ginji was telling Akabane about the movie they had rented. He was telling him every important detail because the older male stated that he would probably not see it anyways. This had lasted the entire dinner. Ginji had described several movies and Akabane was amused so he didn't mind.

"But it was kinda weird because of the ending. Everyone dies but the main character whose mind gets changed back to the way it was, devoid of emotions of kindness, caring, and such. I never saw that happening. Throughout the whole thing they were like, '…and no one will beat us because we've got hope and our bonds are too strong to be severed'. But it was still my favorite one by far."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Shall we leave now?"

Ginji nodded before they both stood. Akabane placed some money on the table and they left. The sky was a dark shade of blue and stars sparkled amongst the glowing half moon. He watched it as Akabane unlocked the doors to his car and sat in his seat. Ginji did the same. A few seconds later and they were on their way back home. After ten minutes of silence, Akabane chanced a glance at Ginji and found him to be asleep.

They arrived home in fifteen minutes. Akabane parked the car and exited before going to Ginji's side and opening the door. The blond didn't even stir when he was picked up and brought inside. It was difficult for Akabane to open the door but he had managed and was now walking towards the bedroom. He placed the younger male on the bed and watched as he clenched his eyes but did not open them. He sat on the edge of the bed and continued to watch him. As if sensing the older male's presence, Ginji awoke and stared at him before glancing around the room.

"We're back?"

"You fell asleep in the car."

Ginji stifled a yawn with his hand before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off once again. Akabane stood from the bed and went to his desk. He removed his gloves and placed them on top of the papers of his desk.


	7. Somewhere I Belong

**Somewhere I Belong**

Akabane didn't sleep all night. He simply sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen. He wanted to sleep. He was certain of it. But his mind wouldn't let him and he knew why. His thoughts centered on the blond haired boy in his bed. The thoughts he had were odd. At first he thought of how Ban would react to what had happened between them. But then a little voice in his head started talking to him. _He would be extremely pissed at you._ He frowned at this. The voice made him…guilty? He killed people without remorse, why give a damn now? He asked himself that for hours. Images of his kills filled his mind and he smiled coldly. But then images of Ginji appeared and he frowned.

He had come to a conclusion which he refused to believe. There was no way he could feel for the younger male. He tried to shove the thought from his mind but it stayed where it was until he finally gave up and dwelled on it for hours to come. He reflected on everything that had happened since the boy had awoken in his residence. Going through everything, he found it. He discovered when it changed from a game, from enjoyment, from sadistic amusement.

It was when he discovered Ginji singing in the shower. He had concocted a plan to see him and tricked himself into believing that his intentions were evil. But they weren't. Perverted, yes, but not evil. He wanted to see the body that haunted his dreams. And he had. And it wasn't due to his evil being. From then on he continued to trick himself but it was a lie. They went on dates and made out. Like any other couple did. He never once realized that it wasn't due to evil.

He glared at his computer and turned it off. He let himself get careless. And on purpose too. _It seems that having him here wasn't such a good idea after all…yet, why do I feel saddened at the thought of returning him to where he belongs?_ He truly didn't have an answer…except…

"Could I have fallen for him?" He whispered to himself as he glanced towards his bed.

He stood slowly and walked to the bed. Finally his mind was quiet. He removed his shirt and pants before slipping under the blankets. He turned on his side and watched the blond male. He was on his back, mouth slightly open. Without realizing it, Akabane shifted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. In return, Ginji turned into the embrace and sniggled into his chest. And that was how they slept the entire night.

Akabane was out for most of the day on business. He was gone before Ginji had woken up. A note was left on the fridge and held there by a taxi magnet. It stated that the older male would be gone until nine at night. Ginji had frowned upon seeing the note but then brightened. He could make Akabane a huge dinner!

After he had breakfast and relaxed after that, he searched everywhere to get a sense of what food was in the house. He picked out what he needed when he came to a decision.

"This will be the best dinner ever!" He chimed brightly.

Akabane opened the door before entering and toeing off his shoes and removing his hat. He entered the living room but stopped at the doorway. A small smile pulled at his lips when he saw Ginji sleeping on the couch. The blond stirred briefly before opening his eyes. He blinked sleepily for a few seconds before sitting up quickly.

"Oh no! I fell asleep!" His shoulders slumped as he groaned in disappointment.

"That's quite alright Ginji-kun." Akabane moved to sit next to the blond.

"No it's not! I was going to make dinner for you as a surprise." He glanced up at the older male, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Akabane was speechless. He just stared into his eyes until Ginji turned his head down once again. He stood quickly and spoke with fierce determination.

"I'll cook now!"

"That's alright. I'm not hungry and I don't think you are since you just woke up."

"I guess so." Ginji sighed. "But I don't want to go back to sleep…" He trailed off as he stared at the black television screen.

"How about we go out for a walk?"

"Really!" Ginji turned to Akabane with stars in his eyes. "That would be really cool!" He bounced to the front door and shoved his feet into his shoes.

Akabane merely shook his head before following. They left the house and Akabane led the way to a park nearby. It was almost deserted save for a few couples. Ginji ran ahead along the paths before coming to a stop by a railing. It overlooked vehicles coming and going from the tunnel below. The moon and stars were covered by clouds tonight. Ginji stared out at the lights of the city with an almost dazed expression. He didn't even notice that Akabane was standing next to him until the male spoke.

"You should have at least grabbed a jacket Ginji-kun."

"It's alright. I'm not cold." He smiled up at him.

"Very well. Continue your awe."

And he did. Ginji continued to stare out at the lights. He had done a lot of thinking during the day, before he fell asleep. He still couldn't remember anything from before his accident. He had tried but nothing came up. He thought that maybe he had a depressing past, or one he really wanted to forget. Maybe that's why his memory wouldn't return. He didn't want it to. He was told that he was friends with Akabane but had a feeling that they didn't spend a lot of time together. If that were true…he didn't want to remember his past. He likes living with Akabane. He likes spending time with him. Maybe…just maybe…he even…

Droplets of rain startled him from his thoughts. He was about to cover his head with his arms when he felt material covering his head and blocking the drops. He recognized the material as being Akabane's jacket.

"But you'll get wet."

"A little rain never hurt anyone. It's similar to taking a shower with your clothes on."

"I guess so…but I feel bad…" Ginji mumbled before smiling as an idea formed in his mind. "We could share the jacket!"

"As you wish." Akabane smiled in return.

He grabbed the jacket and lifted it over his own head. Ginji shuffled closer to him so he was in the make-shift shelter as well. Akabane placed a hand on his upper arm and pulled him closer while holding the seam on the jacket above his head. Ginji wrapped an arm around the older male's waist and curled his other fist on the white dress shirt over his chest. They stayed that way for several minutes. Neither of them wanted to move away from the other. But the rain grew thicker and poured down harder. That was their cue to leave.

They had to run back to the house and by the time they reached it, they were soaked. Ginji was laughing when they entered and Akabane was smiling. Despite getting wet enough to resemble drowned rats, he had fun. Akabane reached out and ran a hand through the rain soaked blond locks. The younger male glanced up at him questioningly before their lips connected. Their tongues were instantly joined together, swirling in either's mouth. It didn't matter who claimed dominance. It wasn't about that. It was about the passion of the moment.

Neither of them knew how, but when they broke apart, they were in the bedroom with the door closed. Somehow, Ginji had managed to yank Akabane's shirt from his pants and let his hands roam over the flesh that met him.

"Gin-" The blond shook his head and connected their lips once again.

It was short and simple. Ginji rested his head under Akabane's chin before speaking quietly.

"I…um…Akabane-san…"

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." He felt the nod against his chest.

A few days ago, he would have found that statement very amusing. Now, however, he actually meant it. He didn't want to hurt the blond physically. Wasn't the plan to destroy him mentally? But why did his heart throb against that idea?

"I'm still a little cold…" Ginji let the sentence trail off.

"Then we will take a warm bath."

"We?" Ginji pulled away from the embrace to look into Akabane's dark eyes.

Ginji had a deep blush on his face and his voice was completely gone. Not that he wanted to talk. He found the situation awkward enough as it was. He was sitting on the opposite side from Akabane. His legs were crossed beneath the water and he was staring out onto the tiled floor. He hadn't bothered to glance at the older male once. He knew he would pass out if he did. The heat from the room combined with his constant blushing…that wasn't very good. But before he could stop himself, since his thoughts were circling around the dark haired male, he changed a glance over at him. He had a very amused smiled on his face.

"Hey! Why are you smiling!"

"I find your modesty quite amusing." He answered truthfully.

"I'm thrilled you're so amused at my expense!" He turned his head to the side in dismissal.

But Akabane didn't want that. He leaned forward and pulled Ginji towards his chest. The blond yelped in response and struggled in the grasp. He managed to turn himself so he was facing the other male and leaning on his chest. He glared at the still amused smile.

"Akabane-san!" He whined out the name.

"Whatever is the matter Ginji-kun?"

"I…uh…um…" His voice was gone again.

"As I've said before, your modesty is amusing, and may I add, adorable as well."

"A-Akab-bane-san!" Ginji whined again and buried his head into the other male's chest.

And then he noticed it. His cheeks grew darker instantly. Apparently Akabane noticed the realization and couldn't contain the small chuckled that escaped him. Ginji glanced up at him but before he could whine and complain again, Akabane connected their lips. Ginji was a little startled because he wanted to complain but decided that this was better. He melted into the kiss and started to close his eyes. He suddenly pulled away upon feeling pressure on a certain body part.

"A-Akabane-san!" The name was uttered once again.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

"W-well…n-no…but th-that's not th-the point!" Long, slender fingers wrapped around his member and he moaned deeply in his throat.

"Then what is the point?" Akabane spoke casually as he started to pump the organ in a slow and maddening way.

Ginji didn't respond. He pressed his forehead to Akabane's neck and panted out short breaths, grinding his hips slightly into Akabane's hand. The motions didn't increase or lessen. Due to the blond moving his body, he was rubbing up against Akabane's length. His own breaths were coming short now as well. He grasped the cock tighter and pumped just slightly harder. Ginji groaned in response.

"Akabane-san…please…"

Even though he didn't say anything, he was thinking of a response: not yet. But the blond's constant moaning of his name and begging caused him to come very close to the edge.

"Ginji-kun…" He moaned out the blond's name.

Apparently, that was enough. His mouth opened in a silent cry as he came and it was then for Akabane as well. They sunk lower into the water afterwards and stayed in that position, catching their breaths. It had been short but worth it. Akabane kissed Ginji's head, noticing he was asleep before taking a deep sigh.

"Next time…it will last and I will make sure you never forget it. If I return you and Midou wants to use Kismet to erase these memories, he won't succeed. You will always remember this time of your life…Ginji-kun." He titled his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

Luckily, Ginji was far too exhausted to hear the silent vow.


	8. You and Me

**You And Me**

The sound of rain crashing into the windows caused Ginji to stir from his dreams and awaken. He was quite comfortable so he stayed where he was, curled next to Akabane, his head on the older male's chest. He didn't know if he was awake and didn't want to risk it. He watched the rain outside as it fell in thick layers, blurring everything from sight. As his eyes started to close, light lit up in the sky before a loud crack echoed throughout the room. He sat up quickly with wide eyes.

"Ginji-kun?" The blond shook his head before glancing down at the other male.

"The thunder startled me." He fell back down next to the dark haired male.

Akabane watched him for a few minutes, sleep still clinging to him. Another shattering sound came from outside and lightning joined it after a short while. As the weather continued to roar, Akabane turned to Ginji. He ran his fingers over the blond's cheek before turning his head and kissing him. Their tongue's met shortly after and tangled together. Akabane shifted so he was now lying on the younger male. Ginji moaned into the kiss as he bucked his hips.

They broke apart suddenly. They both needed air but that wasn't the reason. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Ginji-kun-" He was silenced as the blond pulled him down, crushing their lips together, and it was enough.

They broke away seconds later. Akabane trailed kisses down Ginji's neck, stopping just at the base to bite, suck, lick…mark him. Ginji ran his hands through Akabane's dark hair and moaned deeply. He gasped loudly when the body above grinded against him in a slow motion and a set of fingers grazed a nipple. His breaths started to come out in swift pants as the actions continued. Soon, the lips at his neck traveled lower to his chest and wrapped around a nipple, giving it the same treatment as his neck, before moving to the next one.

"Akabane-san…" He moaned out the name as the lips went even lower.

A tongue dipped into his navel and kissed his flesh. He felt his boxers being removed and then arched his back when a ghosted kiss was placed upon the head of his throbbing member. He moaned out pleaded words, begging the dark haired male. And he complied. A hot mouth enveloped him and he cried out as his eyes clenched shut. Hands tilled his hips from bucking as the mouth moved slowly up and down, tongue swirling around the head. It was far too much for Ginji and even though he wanted to wait longer, it was hard for him to hold in. He came with the older male's name on his lips. Before long, he moved back up the blond's body.

"Ready for what is to come, Ginji-kun?" Blue eyes locked onto Akabane's and he nodded slowly.

Akabane reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled a bottle of something which Ginji couldn't tell the contents, before sitting up and removing his own boxers. He then lied back down and connected their lips once again. Ginji could taste himself in Akabane's mouth. As he was enjoying the kiss, he felt something prodding at his entrance. He pulled Akabane closer as the finger pressed deeper. He clenched his eyes tightly. But another sensation was trying to overcome the pain. He broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes to half-mast. Akabane was stroking him. Another finger was added and Ginji tried to focus on the pleasure of the dark haired male's hand. He bit his bottom lip when another was entered.

Akabane watched Ginji as he shifted his fingers. He needed to find…there it was. Ginji's head pressed back into the pillow and his mouth opened in a silent cry. He moved his fingers in and out as the blond's body started to wither beneath his. Finally, he decided it was time. He had already coated himself with the lubricant, and now he positioned himself.

"Ginji-kun, this will hurt more but just relax." The blond nodded before he slowly, cautiously, pushed in.

Ginji winced against the pain. Akabane waited a few more seconds before pulling out and driving himself dipper, aiming for a certain spot. He knew he had hit because Ginji cried up and threw his head back. Akabane started a rhythm, drawing out slowly and thrusting in quickly. The room filled with their pants, moans, and gasps.

Every thrust was driving Ginji insane. He had wrapped his legs around Akabane's waist and met them every time, causing the older male to drive in deeper then the last time. He soon wrapped his arms around his neck when he felt a hand encircle his erection. It was pumped in time with their thrusts. He buried his head at the base of the dark haired male's neck. He felt teeth and lips on his ear before hearing his name whispered in his hear.

"Ginji-kun…" It was breathless and full of passion.

A thrust after and Ginji cried out Akabane's name as he came, spilling himself on his hand and their stomachs. It took a few more thrusts before the older male came as well. When he was spent, he fell on top of Ginji, chest heaving. They stayed like that for a while before Akabane pulled out of him. Ginji pulled his head back down to his chest, cradling it. Akabane draped an arm across Ginji's waist before slowly drifting off. But before he was completely gone, he heard something mumbled from his lips.

"I love you, Akabane-san." They both had drifted away just as the words started to linger within the room.


	9. Lies

**Lies**

He had watched as Ginji awoke.

He had watched as Ginji stared.

He had watched as Ginji dressed.

He had watched as Ginji ran.

Only hours ago, the blond haired male had left his house and left him alone. He was currently sitting in the kitchen, a mug of cold coffee before him. He had pictured this moment. But not the reaction. He had imagined himself smirking in triumph over the picture of everyone's reactions. But he had a frown on his face. The memory loss was to last until Ginji had realized he loved him. And that was last night. If he could, he would make another wish and lengthen the time. But the rules of Kismet wouldn't allow that. The same person couldn't make a second wish for ten years following the end of the first wish. Which is why, before making the first wish, you would need to think it over and phrase it without flaw. A single person could make a total of nine wishes with the ten years in between because a cat has nine lives.

"I never would have foreseen this outcome…and even now…it is hard to believe."

Ginji was a mess. He had ran and walked for hours. Now, he stood in front of the Honky Tonk. He didn't even know how long it had been seen he'd last set foot in it. He had forced himself not to think about anything except what he would tell the others…what he would tell Ban. He was sure that they thought he was being held against his will. He shook his head. He didn't want to think right now. Maybe he could tell Ban that he didn't want to talk and would tell him things later. With a final sigh, he made his way into the Honky Tonk.

Ban's eyes went wide as he glasses slipped down his nose. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rushed to his blond companion and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ginji, hesitantly, slid his hands around Ban's waist.

"I've missed you so much Ginji." He pulled away slightly, arms still around him. "What did that psychopathic freak do to you?" Ginji pulled Ban closer and buried his head in his chest.

_He had been amused by me…used me for his sick and twisted pleasure…but the last few days…the kisses…and last night…he actually cared, especially last night…he had waited for me to consent. I understand everything now but…I feel sad for leaving him…but Ban…I'm so confused! I love Ban…I had for a very long time, two, almost three years now…and then this happens…and I…what am I going to do?_

"Ginji…" Tears soak through Ban's shirt. "Come on…let's go home."

Ginji sighed deeply as he sat in the bathtub. He insisted on taking one. Ban was waiting for him. He would ask him many questions. Some he didn't want to answer and some he didn't even know the answer to. He gazed down at the water, not really looking at it. He didn't take a shower because he knew his strength would give out so sitting was the better choice. Now was the time for him to think.

_I love Ban. He was the reason why I left…that place. We've worked together for years and started to become a couple a few years ago. There's a lot of history there. But now there's Akabane. And…I meant what I said last night. I do love him. At first, I was so disgusted with myself…but then…it's not like he had hurt me or anything. I had a good time with him. And he even, somewhat, opened up to me. Now I know…I've finally seen him as a human being and not just some psycho. Of course I still hate him for the way he kills but…now I know that he actually has a heart…somewhere inside anyways. I will never accept how he works but…something's telling me that that shouldn't matter. But I can't go to him. What about Ban! He's risked his life to save me during this week. He fought Akabane for me. He knew he wouldn't be able to win and yet he still did. Even that job we did for that weird owl-looking guy. And when we entered that place where my past was…he risked his life again. Then the times following that he risked his life. How can I ever even consider leaving Ban! I love him, I really do. I would never do anything to hurt him, least of all this. I've got to tell Akabane this. It's the least I can do since I'm choosing my Ban over him._

Ginji sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, only realizing now that tears were running down his cheeks.

Akabane finished washing the few dishes he had before leaving the house. He needed to get some air. The night was slowly dawning but the sky was covered in clouds. He had thought and dwelled on things for most of the day. He didn't want to think anymore. Usually, he would be in the mood to kill someone. But not today. Today was different. He walked to the park and to the bridge which over looked the city. Even though it caused thoughts to form in his mind, he still liked this place. Soft drop started to fall from the sky. He didn't have his jacket, nor did he care. Seconds later, the rain started to fall more heavily upon him.

"Akabane-san?" he turned his head.

Ginji was ten feet from him, still in the clothes he had borrowed. He looked troubled and his eyes were slightly reddened. _He had been crying…_ Akabane forced his usual smile on his lips.

"Ah, Ginji-kun, where is your partner?"

"I told him I wanted to be alone for a little bit." He walked closer until a couple of feet separated them.

"Oh?" Akabane raised an eyebrow. "I was sure he would have been marching into my house to kill me. Or perhaps this is a diversion while he sets up some traps?" His voice was amused, even if he didn't feel it.

"I hadn't…told him…anything yet. I was hoping to find you."

"Not afraid to face me alone, are you?"

"I'm not here to fight you. I wanted to tell you something."

"And what could you possibly have to tell me that you would risk sickness in this horrid weather?"

"I meant what I said last night."

"I already know that Ginji-kun. That was the plan."

"But you didn't plan on feeling it too, right?"

"And what makes you think I feel the same?"

"I know you do…but that's not the point." Ginji shook his head before turning to the scenery. "I can't be with you."

"Why would I want you to?"

"STOP IT!" Ginji yelled and faced the older male once again.

He reached up and grabbed the neck of his dress shirt, pulling him down. They stared at each other. Ginji was searching frantically for something. But Akabane concealed every emotion except for cold amusement. They stayed that way for nearly five minutes before Ginji spoke.

"Please…don't lie to me. You could have killed me in some horrifying way and still get a deep reaction out of Ban and the others! Why…why did you come up with this idea!"

"Because, Ginji-kun, it is extremely amusing to break someone mentally rather then physically. Now you will have to live with what happened between us."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I?"

"Just tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth."

"No! It's not! Maybe in the beginning it was but what about now?"

"It is still the truth."

"NO! IT'S NOT!" He broke eye contact to shake his head furiously before returning the gaze.

"Gin-"

"STOP! I…I don't want to hear your lies! I want to know…I want to hear…that you love me."

"But-"

"Please…just…stop it…" Ginji sank to his knees as he let his grip on Akabane's shirt loosen.

"If you are in love with Ban then this is pointless and you should return to him. See you again soon…Ginji-kun."

Akabane turned and started to leave. Ginji heard his footsteps and glanced up at his retreating form. He hands slowly curled into fists on the pavement. He started to glare at his back before standing up and running after him.

"Akabane-san!" The male turned upon hearing his name and, as a result, was forced to the ground.

His eyes widened in shock as Ginji had tackled him. He was now straddling the older male's hips and had his fists full of the dress shirt. He glared down at him, at that damn smile of his.

"Just admit it! I know it's true but…I…I need…I need to hear it."

"Ginji-kun…what would be the point of saying it if you are going back to Ban?"

"I…I just…need to know. I need to know if what happened between us was real or part of a game. I need to know if you love me."

"It was a game…"

"Oh." Ginji frowned down at him.

"…in the beginning." Ginji's eyes widened as he sat up quickly.

The rain continued to beat down upon them. It had gotten heavier in the last few minutes but they didn't care. Lightning and thunder had even made an appearance but it was ignored. They just continued to stare at one another.

Akabane pushed himself up on his elbows. He was no longer smiling. He was frowning.

"It is true…but like I said, what would be the point?"

"I needed to know. I was set on telling you that I was staying with Ban…but then I thought…what if you meant some of the things that happened? Then that would mean, I had changed you in some way."

"But you disagree with the way I work."

"Well…yeah…I mean, it's wrong and such but…I still love you. I can't stop myself even when I know that and even though there's still Ban to consider."

"And what will you do about him?"

"I can't…I can't stop being a GetBacker. I just can't. Ban is still my friend as well. I can't just abandon him totally and I can't do that to the others too. I've done that once before and things didn't turn out so good." Ginji sat more fully on Akabane's thighs.

"Just go back to him."

"But-"

"Go."


	10. Beautiful Goodbye

**Beautiful Goodbye**

A week of a moping Ginji had passed and he hadn't changed. He had told everyone everything so they were all up to speed. Of course, things had been off for the first couple of days but evened out nicely after some time. Ban had been extremely disturbed after hearing what had happened. But he soon started to act like himself again, hoping that would make Ginji cheer up. But it didn't work.

They now sat in Ban's car. It was raining again and they had been kicked out of the Honky Tonk. Ginji stared out at the rain and Ban stared at Ginji.

"Hey Gin, you've been moody all week, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Ban."

"Ginji." His tone was a warning.

"It's nothing." He repeated.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"He told me to go so I did."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I can't just leave you Ban."

"Maybe you should." Ginji turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I haven't seen you smile since before this whole incident, when that building crashed. And it's because of him."

"Ban-"

"Ginji…Shido had let me stay with him when you were gone."

"You two actually got along?" Ginji raised an eyebrow in total disbelief.

"Gin, if being with…Akabane…makes you happy, then go."

"Wait a second…you and-"

"Gin."

"Alright, alright…but what about the GetBackers?"

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you don't have to."

"Ban-"

"If it weren't raining you could go now but-" He was cut off at the sound of the car door opening then closing. "He really is a big idiot." The door opened then closed again. "Hey! I didn't invite you in here!"

"Shut up." Shido grabbed the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together.

Akabane stared in disbelief. He had gone to open the door when he heard someone knocking upon it. He did not expect to see a drenched Ginji. He had stepped back and allowed him to enter, closing the door afterwards.

"Wha-" He was silenced by a pair of lips upon his own but they were gone too quickly.

"Ban is with Shido now. He wanted me to be happy so he let me come to you. And I'm still a GetBacker. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Perhaps I will think of something later."

He connected their lips and their tongues swirled together. Ginji broke off the kiss after a few seconds and pulled Akabane down the hallway.

"You seem more forceful."

"During this whole thing, you've only known me without my past, without me, actually. You've seen me as…well…a naïve virgin. I didn't know anything. But now…"

"No more words Ginji-kun. Show me what you mean." A smirk graced his lips as they stood before the bed.

"Gladly." He wrapped his arms around Akabane's neck and connected their lips.

But it was over far too quickly again. But before Akabane could protest, he was pushed down on the bed. Ginji slowly crawled over him, straddling his hips. The older male quirked an eyebrow as amusement danced in his eyes.

"I think I like the real you."

Ginji didn't respond. He simply bent down and started to trail kisses over Akabane's neck. His trail led him to behind the older male's ear which earned him a barely audible moan. He decided to lick and bite the flesh and caused a deeper moan to drift from the dark haired male. He felt hands creep under his shirt and fingers ghost over his skin. He shuddered at the touch.

"Akabane-san…" He whispered into the older male's ear.

As a result, hips bucked up into his own. They both moaned at the sensation this caused. Slowly, they continued to cause friction as Ginji's lips nibbled on Akabane's neck while the older male held onto him. They're breaths were coming out in short pants as the motions continued.

"Ginji-kun…" Akabane gasped out as he came.

"Far…from over." Ginji panted out as he came as well.

Ginji did quick work with Akabane's buttons, pulling the shirt to his sides so he could begin kissing down the older male's chest. He went to each nipple and kissed, bit, licked, and sucked so each were hard nubs. All the while, Akabane moaned beneath him, arching into the feelings Ginji was causing. The blond's lips traveled to the edge of the long scar and followed it down. He then traced his kisses over to the older male's stomach. He licked the flesh that met him.

"Ginji-kun…" Akabane's fingers clenched in Ginji's short locks.

While his tongue licked at the pale flesh before him, he worked on the button and zipper of the other male's pants. He opened them and started to slide them over his hips. His lips and tongue met every new piece of skin that was revealed, yet, he stayed away from a certain area. He kissed down Akabane's thighs, a little too close for comfort.

"Ginji…" The voice was pleading and warning at the same time.

"Akabane-san…" He looked up at the older male, eyes locking briefly before he bent his head down and continued to kiss his thighs.

A load moan mixed with pain and pleasure came from Akabane's throat. Ginji ghosted a kiss over the head of the other male's length before moving up his body once again. He noticed the irritation in those dark eyes and smiled innocently in return. He pressed their lips together and swirled his tongue in Akabane's mouth. As their tongue's battled, Ginji slipped a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Akabane's member. The older male bucked his hips upwards and moaned into the kiss. Ginji started to suck on his tongue as he removed his hand and began to undress himself. After a few seconds, Ginji broke the kiss but stayed an inch away from him. They breathed the same air.

"Akabane-san-"

"Top drawer…same place…as last time."

Ginji smiled down at him before reaching over to said place and retrieving the bottle. However, before he could open it, Akabane flipped their position so he was now on top.

"Hey!" Ginji pouted.

"Maybe another time, Ginji-kun." He smiled down at the blond as he removed his shirt completely now.

"That's not fair. I feel used."

"You will feel other things soon."

"Promise?" Ginji smirked up at him.

"Of course."

Akabane bent down to kiss Ginji, using his tongue to distract him. He grabbed the blond's wrists and pulled them above his head before tying them to on of the bars of the bed with his shirt. When Ginji realized this he broke the kiss and was going to protest but all that came out was a sharp gasp. Akabane had inserted a finger. He remembered where that sweet spot was and as he added another finger, he hit it. Ginji moaned deeply as his head fell back into the pillow. He made quick work with stretching him before getting into position.

Their lips crushed together as Akabane thrust deep within him, once again hitting that spot. They both moaned into the kiss as he started to move, a hand instantly going to Ginji's member. He pumped it to the quick motions of their thrusting. Not long after, their kiss died away, needing the air far too much. Ginji had his legs wrapped around Akabane's waist and was meeting the movements dead on.

Electricity flared at Ginji's hands and caused the material of Akabane's shirt to rip, freeing him. His arm flew to around the older male's neck, pulling him closer.

"You…ripped…my…shirt."

"So…sue…me…ah!"

Ginji buried his head into Akabane's shoulder as the older male tightened his grip to one degree. He was so close. He titled his head and sucked on the flesh at the older male's ear.

The both came after a few more thrusts and the other male's name on their lips.

Akabane buried his head in Ginji's chest.

Ginji tilted his head back into the pillow.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, winding down from their high by controlling their breaths. Akabane pulled out of Ginji and rolled off to the side, pulling the blond on top of him. His head lie on the dark haired male's chest, arm across his waist.

And that was how they slept the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's embrace and warmth, unaware that the rain had ceased and stars sparkled in the fresh night sky.

Owari


End file.
